The Phoenix Queen
by Mrs Pettyfer
Summary: Faith is broken. Hope is lost. A fire will rise. [Sequel to The Rise of One and final installment of The Black Games trilogy]
1. Province 13

******Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

******Author:** Mrs Pettyfer

******Title: **The Phoenix Queen

******Pairing(s):** Multiple pairings that you will just have to wait to see ;)

**Genre: **Adventure/Angst/Romance

**Rating:** T - For some dark themes, violence, and light language. No lemons.

**A/N:** Welcome to the sequel of The Rise of One and the FINAL installment of The Black Games! I highly encourage you to read both The Black Games and The Rise of One, because this won't make quite as much sense if you haven't. ;) Now, I have not read all of Mockingjay, so I can't really say this will follow a similar plot intentionally. I'm anticipating this story to be between 15-20 chapters, and I'm really excited (and kind of sad) to finish this trilogy. Thanks for sticking with me guys. We made it to the final story, woo woo!

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Both inspired me to write this story.

* * *

I, I will be king

And you, you will be queen

Though nothing will drive them away

We can beat them, just for one day

We can be heroes, just for one day - Just For One day, Peter Gabriel

**Prologue**

Over a hundred years ago, Sozin seized the four nations and established the Fire Nation. He created 12 provinces to rule from his fiery throne in the Capital. There is no freedom, no peace, and little happiness. We survive because we are human, but we stopped living long ago.

My name is Katara and I am from Province 9. My home is surrounded by icy walls and frigid waters, keeping us isolated from the rest of the world. Many don't make it through the harsh cold winters because they could never afford supplies and medicine. But that's starting to change now that I've won the Black Games and brought some riches to my province.

Many lives were lost in the Games, including my big brother, Sokka. I volunteered for the Games so he didn't have to go alone. I wanted to protect him, and in the end he died protecting me. Life is painfully ironic sometimes.

I killed three people and it still haunts me to this day. I tell myself I had no choice, that it was either me or them, that I was defending myself, but no matter what reasons I come up with, each death tore a little bit of my soul away. I'll never be the same as I was before. I'll never be able to erase that final image of their dead, bloody bodies, of the cannon ringing in my ears signaling their deaths. I can't change what I did, but I can't regret it either. It's the reason I'm here, alive.

The only saving grace I have is that I managed to save one of them. I killed Prince Zuko so he could live, as crazy as that sounds. He was my enemy and my ally, and he was the only person besides my brother that I trusted with my life. I haven't seen hope in a long time, but I see it when I look at him. A hope for a better world than what it is now.

That's why I tried, in the limited ways I could, to keep him alive during the Quarter Duels. I wasn't the only one, either. The White Lotus did whatever they could to make sure he made it to the final round. They even rescued us from the Duels and brought us here. I don't know what they want me to do or what their plan is. I may not be a general or a solider, but I'm a fighter and I'll never give up. I've never been in the position to make a difference, but I think I am now.

When I fled the Capital, I chose to stop surviving.

I chose to live, even if it's just for one day.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Province 13**

Province 13 isn't supposed to exist. And yet I can't deny that it doesn't, with it staring at me right in the face.

The city is situated along a wide bay, beneath high rising snowcapped mountains. Run-down industrial buildings and shops line the cobblestone streets and are crushed together, some rising high into the sky with dirty glass windows and pointed rooftops. A tall, beautiful golden bridge glimmers to the west. Just looking at the cityscape I can tell it is huge, two to three times the size of the Capital.

And it is entirely abandoned.

There are carts with wheels overturned in the streets, windows covered with dust and some even broken, doors hanging off hinges, papers blowing in the streets. It might have been magnificent once, but now there isn't a single sign of life in this gray and gloom city. The only color comes from the green tint of my mask lenses.

I look to the mountains and think of the sky bison. I have to strain my memory, but I finally remember what Aang had said.

_"So why do you have a whistle?"_

_ "Because Appa always comes when he hears it."_

Appa. I have to tell Bowen that was his name.

The boat came out to us before we got too close to the city. I don't know all the details, but there is something in the air that requires us to wear these masks. Apparently they don't make one big enough for a sky bison, so they didn't want him getting close enough to contract the disease. Bowen told him to fly high into the mountains and wait for his call. I never saw an animal understand a human before, but the sky bison flew off in that direction like he did.

I wonder why he listens. Does he know Aang is gone, even if his whistle is still here? I have a horrible feeling the Capital didn't let him go home with Aang's body and that's how Bowen was able to find him. The scars I saw on his side show a struggle of some kind, the kind that usually comes from a fight with a Firebender or two. When all this is over, I'll be sure to free him.

I look away and focus on the three individuals in front of me. They look every bit like an image taken from a wanted poster with their matching uniforms and masks that hide their identity. I recognize them immediately as the same people who blew up the arena. The Games have taught me caution and I was hesitant to get on their boat, but a quick flash of a white lotus tile convinced me pretty quick. That and I don't really have any other option.

I follow the White Lotus members through the city. Beside me and clutching Bowen's arm is a tiny woman wrapped tightly in a cloak. His mother. Somehow he managed to get her out of the Capital. That was the other deciding factor for me to get on the boat. If Bowen trusts them with his mother, then I can trust them too. She hasn't spoken much, but I think she's terrified. I can't blame her. This place is too dead to feel any warmth or comfort.

We pass large factories and overturned cargo carts that are so large I can't help but question it. "What did this province do?" I ask.

"Specialized in weapons of mass destruction," says the girl in the middle, leading the group. "It was kept quiet."

Quiet? That's an understatement.

"Nobody had any clue it existed," I say.

"The Fire Lord made sure of that," she says bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"Survivors had their tongues cut out."

My stomach lurches and I actually stop walking. Mica, Bowen's mother, lunges out and grabs my wrist, dragging me forward. I trip but quickly gather myself. I am so blinded by the horror of having my tongue cut out that it takes me a second to comprehend the word "survivors."

Survivors of _what_?

Before I can ask, we're approaching a section of the road that's built lower into the ground, like an empty moat. I jog down, letting my momentum carry me forward. I notice to my right the path ends at a tall metal gate. It looks like a tunnel that leads to the factory above. This must be an underground entrance.

One of the members takes a stance and shoves his hands up. The gate automatically rises, allowing us to enter. An Earthbender, then.

Inside is a long, dark and chilly tunnel. The metal gate closes and we start making our way down. Mica shivers next to Bowen, and thankfully the other member lights a fire in his palm to give us light. I catch glimpses of pipes and stone, but not much else. We finally enter a large cavern with flickering torches that illuminate the damp and cold looking facility. On the other side of the cavern are two separate tunnel entrances.

"Everyone into the mine cart," says the Firebender.

The mine cart, I realize, is a metal looking cart that's attached to something on the tunnel ceiling. It reminds me a little of what I saw in Five, but at least we won't be dangling hundreds of feet in the air. These just hover a few feet above the ground. It seems to be the transportation out of this cavern and into the next tunnel.

I follow Bowen and his mother to the front of the cart. The girl and Earthbender hop on, but the Firebender stays behind, keeping his back to us. He must be on watch, then.

"Hang on," says the girl, taking her spot in the middle of the cart. "I don't want anyone falling out." Then she shoves a lever down and we're lurching forward.

The mine cart is faster than I expect and I feel my hair whip around my face. A bright light flashes in and out at the front of the cart, like a flickering flame. Behind me, Bowen murmurs words of comfort in his mother's ear. I wonder what he's telling her so she remains calm. Maybe she's so terrified she can't even panic or react.

If I'm being honest, I'd admit I'm close to screaming myself and my head is still throbbing, but I can't afford to do that. I keep my hands gripped tightly against the railing and try not to think of the past few hours of my life. It's all painted with tears and blood and fire.

The ride ends quickly and we stop in an empty cavern. The girl motions for us to exit the cart. I reach up to take off my mask, but she holds out a hand to stop me.

"Wait until we're in the airlock chamber," she says.

She leads us across the cavern to a single metal door. Once we're all inside the narrow room, the Earthbender shuts the door and locks it tight. I look around, but all I see is a metal cabinet and a lot of pipes. He nods at the girl and she pushes down a lever on the wall. A sound like rushing water fills my ears and then it's over.

The girl takes off her mask and shakes her hair free. It's long, thick and wavy, the color of midnight. I can't help but feel an ounce of jealousy when she blinks at me with wide, green eyes and a pearly white smile. She's the kind of beautiful that you can't help but stare at a few seconds.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I'm Asami," she says, and reaches forward to shake my hand. I shake it and then take off my own mask. She looks at Bowen and reaches out to him next. "We've spoken before—well, through letters. It's nice to meet you both."

"Wait," Bowen hesitates, "_you're_ the Mechanic?"

"You sound surprised."

"You're a woman," he says, sounding so much like Sokka that I don't know whether to slap him or hug him.

"Wow, is that how you won, with your perception and cleverness?" Asami rolls her eyes and moves toward the other side of the chamber.

Bowen's lips slowly turn up into a half smile. "You flatter me."

She ignores him and opens the door. "Welcome to our refuge."

We step through to a huge space that looks like a war camp, rather than a factory. Conveyer belts and work stations have been ripped from the floor to make room for make-shift homes out of tents and fabrics, tables and chairs made from cargo boxes, and a few crackling fires. I don't see many people, but the ones I do are wearing the same uniforms. They all stop to stare at us.

"It's so…quaint," Bowen says with some effort.

"It's all we have," says Asami. "This is where we sleep. It's not very private, but it's safer if we're all in the same place." She turns the Earthbender. "Shai, please show our guests around and get them something to eat."

"This is not my house," says Mica in a crackling, hoarse voice. "How are we here? Who are you?" she demands. I can hear the panic, the starting of another meltdown. She starts to pull away from Bowen, backing away like a scared animal. I knew it was only a matter of time.

He must have warned the White Lotus about her, but I can tell they are uneasy and I don't like how Shai's hands are reaching for his belts.

_Do something, Katara!_

"I need you," I blurt out suddenly. Mica looks at me with wide, blinking eyes. Everyone else stares at me in surprise.

"You…you need_ me?_" she squeaks.

"Yes. In the kitchen," I say, praying they have one. "We could really use your help preparing the meals. It's…very important and I wouldn't trust just anyone."

Her hands drop, no longer struggling. She takes a tiny step toward me, curling her fingers into her cloak. "Do I know how?" she asks innocently, sounding like a timid child. Bowen looks as if he stopped breathing and my heart breaks for them both.

"Of course," I say softly. "And the others will help you—you'll help each other. I think you're going to do a great job."

Mica gapes at me in surprise, and slowly her lips turn up into a hesitant smile. "Is this your house?" she asks quietly.

"It is now," I say, giving the only answer I really have. "So will you help me serve my…guests? Help in the kitchen?"

She seems to be struggling with a decision, working it over in her mind. Finally she says, "I think, I think I can try." Bowen's shoulders drop in relief. She steps forward and pats my cheek. "Pretty girl."

"Katara," I tell her. "My name is Katara."

"Pretty girl," she says again.

Shai agrees to take Mica and Bowen to the kitchen, which thankfully _does_ exist. Bowen keeps a hand around her shoulders as they move away, but before he's out of sight, he glances back at me and mouths, _Thank you_. I've never seen him look so desperate and relieved that I don't know what to do with that. So I just nod to him in response and watch them go in silence.

"He told us he was bringing someone who was sick," says Asami, once they're out of earshot. "I didn't realize she might be dangerous."

"We're all dangerous when we want to be."

Asami pauses thoughtfully and then nods. "Is that his mother?"

I shrug, because it's his business if he wants to tell or not. "Ask him," I say.

"How did you know what to do with her?"

"I didn't," I say honestly. I guess she reminds me of Rox a little. Rox seems to function better whenever her mind is set to a task. Maybe it won't work with Mica, but it's worth a shot. "They need to have patience with her in the kitchen."

"Oh, Cookie is a huge sweetheart," says Asami, smiling. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Your cook's name is Cookie?"

"He said it fits better than his real name."

"What's his real name?"

"No idea. Come on," Asami waves. "You need some medical attention."

"Where is Amun Ra?" The shock of the escape, of seeing 13, is slowly starting to pass and all my questions I've kept locked away are about to spew out. "I saw him on a criminal poster and I saw him take Zuko. Is he the Grand Master of the White Lotus? Where are Zuko and Pakku?"

Asami laughs. "I promise to answer all the questions I can, but first we need to examine you and you need to eat something. You're as pale as a sheet."

I know it's still throbbing, but I don't even realize how lightheaded I actually feel until she mentions it. It's like all my adrenaline finally wore off and all I feel now is raw and exhausted, pain throbbing in my temples and behind my eyes. I shake my head, as if clearing myself of all weakness.

"No," I tell her. "I'll let you look at me after I see Zuko."

She hesitates, bites her lip and looks over her shoulder, then back at me. Something in my face must decide for her because she nods and says, "Alright, come on."

We move through the cavern, passing the make-shift homes. Some are propped open and inside I see people tending to the sick. No one pays me any attention and anyone who does stares at me with hollow, empty eyes. There's a strong sense of death and loss here, but I think there's some hope, too. Just enough to keep them fighting to stay alive.

Asami stops at one of the tents and peeks inside. Then she pops back out. "He's sleeping and there are still some—"

I move past her and fling the flap of the tent back. As soon as I'm in, my vision narrows and I see nothing but the pale arm hanging from the cot, the messy dark hair, the even breathing from his bare chest. I move without feeling until my legs bump the cot. I drop to my knees and swipe my hand across Zuko's forehead, pushing back his hair.

He's lying on his back, his head turned ever so slightly on his scar so his hair keeps falling back into his eyes when I push it out of the way. They've done a decent job cleaning him up, but I can tell there aren't any Waterbending healers among us. There are still some burn marks across his chest and neck, a stitched up gash on his cheek, shoulder, and above his heart. He's bruised, banged up, but he's alive. That's all that matters.

Picking up his dangling hand, I place it gently at his side and lace my fingers in his. Then I lean forward, resting my head on his arm. It isn't until I'm almost asleep do I notice my mother's pendant tied around his other wrist.

* * *

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I sit up so quickly and lash out that my neck screams at me in protest. My hand clenches around a ball of fabric and I yank down, prepared to strike with my other hand. A squeal of surprise catches my attention and it's like the colors and pictures finally come into focus. I blink and let go, horrified, as Asami stumbles and catches her balance. She looks down at me with concern and, after straightening up, backs up another step. Her hair is pulled back and her pale face is streaked with what looks like black paint. What's she been doing? Her hands are pressed together, holding a brown bowl that smells something both foul and mouthwatering.

"Sorry about that," I tell her, still feeling guilty and stupid.

"It's my fault for startling you," she says easily. "Don't worry about it."

_At least I didn't have a weapon in my hand._

"What is that?" I ask, swallowing. My throat is scratchy and dry, completely parched.

"Your breakfast."

"How long did I sleep?" I say with a yawn.

"A few hours. Let us look at your head and I'll tell you about Thirteen. You can eat, too."

I look back at Zuko. He's still sleeping, his breathing even. He doesn't look like he's moved at all.

"Alright," I say, mainly because I'm hungry and I'm dying to know more about this place. Asami looks relieved. "Then I want to see Pakku."

She helps me up and leads me to a group of cargo boxes just outside Zuko's tent. Shai the Earthbender and another woman are already waiting with supplies. I take a seat and Asami hands me a bowl of thick and chunky green soup. I don't want to know what's in it, but I'm in no position to be picky.

Shai begins unwrapping the bandage around my head. "No bleeding, just a knot. I'll clean it and wrap fresh bandages after you bathe."

I look down at myself. Well, I _do_ need a bath. My clothes are dirty and torn in places, dirt caked under my nails. I don't even want to know what my face looks like.

"Where have you been?" I ask Asami, eyeing the same dark splotches on her uniform that are also on her face. At least I'm not the only one who looks like a mess.

"Working. I build and fix things. Well," she says slowly, "I try to."

"What kind of things?"

She smiles. "Let's just start with Thirteen first."

"Right. They made weapons of mass destruction for the Capital," I say, and force myself to take a spoonful of soup. It's…not bad. Actually it has very little flavor at all, like mixing water with plants. Shai dabs something that stings on my forehead; the woman, next to him, juggles bottles and bandages.

"Thirteen was the Capital's well-kept secret," says Asami. "And it was meant for the most brilliant and brightest of the world, benders of all elements and non-benders alike. Scientists, astrologists, mechanists, inventors—people like my father."

"Your father?"

She nods. "He was sent here about thirty years ago. Most of the weapons are his inventions. He and Professor Zei were kind of the…masterminds so to say. They oversaw everything and built this city to what it is today."

"What happened?"

"The plague," she says hollowly. "We call it the Red Death. About eight years ago the Capital evacuated because a toxin spread in the air like wildfire, infecting almost everyone. The Capital only evacuated those who were not infected. They were forced to live weeks at sea and put through vigorous tests to make sure they were clear. Any signs of the Red Death and they were killed. Survivors had their tongues cut out as a warning to not so much as breathe about the existence of Thirteen. And those who were infected were...well we were left to die. There wasn't a cure."

I stare at her in horror, unable to speak. Shai finishes up with some cooling liquid against my skin. He and the woman leaves the two of us. My head still throbs a little, but it's not too bad now.

"I was twelve," says Asami, sounding as if she is somewhere very far away. Her gaze is focused on something just past my shoulder. "My father was cleared so he got to leave. I was left behind. I hear he died two years ago."

She sounds so indifferent that I can't tell if she's angry or sad. I take another spoonful because words are failing me. Finally, I manage to say, "But you don't look sick."

Asami turns to me and a little life comes back in her face. "No, I'm not anymore. Professor Zei's daughter found a cure. Bacui berries, found in the mountains. She was left to die too."

"Do the masks keep us safe?"

"Kind of. I tweaked my father's design," she says. "He was creating them for factory workers to protect against the fumes. So far it's mostly effective outside, but some of us are still contracting the disease. It doesn't seem to be contagious. It's a slow killer and it can take months or even a year or two before someone dies. The problem is that we're running out of bacui berries. We can't risk going too far or staying out too long to find them."

"So you're trapped here."

"We're all trapped somewhere, aren't we?" She smiles sadly. "Life might be tough here, but we're free."

Free. I can't even fathom what that must feel like. I try to imagine what this girl has gone through, having your entire world uprooted when you were twelve years old.

"You were so young," I can't help but say.

She shrugs. "I grew up fast, but we take care of each other around here. Those of us who survived, we did it together."

I nod, knowing the feeling.

"Someday they'll figure out the disease can't spread too far and isn't contagious," says Asami warily. "We're careful to hide our existence above ground. They send devices to capture photos every once in awhile. We can't let them know we're living. They think everyone who was left behind died."

I put my bowl down. "How many have it now?"

Asami shrugs and doesn't give me an answer. More than she'd like to admit, I take it. Suddenly a horrible thought occurs to me.

"Zuko and Pakku—" I choke out, unable to finish the sentence.

"No signs of the Red Death," she assures me. "They even forced the last of our berries down Prince Zuko's throat for good measure."

I sigh in relief. At least he's protected for now. I feel a sudden pang in my chest. Not everyone is protected.

_Dad_.

When I left the Capital, I unintentionally left him too. I'll never be allowed back in Province 9. I'll never be able to tell him where I am. Maybe I won't even be able to write him. What if I never see him again? Part of me knew coming here meant there would be consequences. I guess I just didn't consider all of them. It happened so fast.

"Well, it's about time," says a voice from behind. It's so familiar and yet so foreign that it takes me a moment to place it. I whip around so fast that another sharp pain shoots through my neck. Only I don't care because I can't believe it.

"Miss me, Sugar Queen?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I'm VERY excited for this story. It's different from the first two, but I think it's going to be just the right ending. A few things you probably noticed: YES, Province 13 is basically Republic City. Since this is AU and set into a more futuristic ATLA world (which technically is the Legend of Korra world) I sort of meshed the two world's together. So that's why you'll see some similar elements. Don't worry, more on 13, Asami, and other things coming up. This is a short prologue/first chapter to get the story going. Hope you liked it!

I hope to hear from you! I'll edit with review responses in a few days. :)


	2. Identity

**A/N:** I cannot thank you guys enough for your amazing support and following this story. I was blown away by the reviews for last chapter. You guys are awesome and thank you for your patience. This chapter has so many things I've been waiting to reveal for what feels like forever. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Identity**

I can't stop staring. I keep thinking every time I blink the image of the girl standing before me will vanish, but it doesn't.

Just as miniature, just as pale and raven haired and milky eyed, is Toph. She too is wearing the uniform I'm beginning to associate with Thirteen. The last time I saw her was in the Games, when she tried to get me to escape with her. I remember the lighting, the ground exploding, her scream…

"I—but you _died_," I say, my voice strangled. "They said you were dead."

"Of course they did," she says pleasantly.

I spring up—my bowl clatters to the ground—and yank her into my arms, hugging her so fiercely that it surprises even me.

"Can't. Breathe," Toph chokes out. I pull back but I can't quite let go. Her milky green eyes are focused on my face, but I'm glad she can't see me. My own eyes are filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm just so happy to see you. I knew you couldn't be…I didn't want to believe them. I'm glad you're alive, Toph."

Toph's expression shifts and it takes me a second to realize she looks a little uncomfortable and maybe even bashful. She gives a jerky, nonchalant shrug. "Yeah well," she says, and clears her throat, "I'm glad you're alive too, Sugar Queen."

A sound escapes me, somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Okay, okay, enough with the sappiness," Toph gripes. "I'm alive, you're alive, great. Now go take a bath. You smell."

* * *

What used to obviously be some sort of storage room now acts as the bathhouse for the women. It's nothing like the Capital. Gone are the luxurious golden faucets and colorful bubbles that smell like winter and freshly plucked flowers.

My tub is a wide wooden barrel, most likely used for carrying supplies. I don't have to settle for cold or lukewarm water though, like I used to have to do at home before I won the Games. It's steaming hot, thanks to one of the Firebenders. The room is grim, and the little light from the candles catches the edge of wooden crates and supplies.

When I asked about using a bath in one of the houses in the city, Asami had shook her head and said the Capital would be able to tell if they looked into it. I don't know much about how water supply in a city like this works, so I take her word for it. I've bathed in worse than this, with far less privacy.

I lean back against the tub, letting myself breathe in the steam slowly. I forgot what it feels like to relax. When you're fighting for your life or trying to save someone else's, you don't really have time. It's hard, even now when I know I'm safe. I remember when I came home from the Games, every sound, even the smallest of sounds, woke me from sleep. I had found it hard to sit still for too long. I still catch myself glancing over my shoulder from time to time.

I sink lower into the water and dip my head back, rinsing my hair. When I get out of my bath, there will be no artists to shave my legs or paint my eyes. No June to pick out my outfits.

June.

I close my eyes tightly and try to force her name out of my head, but the quiet won't let me escape from the pain it brings. Her name reverberates inside my mind, over and over.

_June, June, June._

My chest is so tight and painful I can hardly breathe. _She wouldn't want you to be sad_, I think. _She wouldn't want you to cry._ I keep telling myself this, but it doesn't stop the shaking, the trembling in my hands, or the tears. June was one of the few people I could call my friend.

And now she's gone.

I can't make myself forget, but I had tried to cram my mind with a thousand different things to distract me from the loss of her—from everyone. But it's here now, and nothing is distracting me from it.

I press my palms into my eyes and a sob tears out of my throat. I start gasping, struggling for breath. It isn't just June's name in my head now. My entire body is shaking and I can't stop, no matter how hard I try not to.

So I let go.

I cry for what feels like a long time, long enough that my fingers become wrinkly. I cry for June, for Sokka, for my dad, for Hama, for Aang—I even cry for my enemies, people like Azula and Mai and Chan. Children who had to become the monsters they are forced to be. We are all pawns in the Fire Lord's never ending game and only when we die can we stop playing.

I don't know how much time passes before I can breathe again, but eventually I'm no longer struggling. I can breathe, even if it's slow and heavy, even if my eyes and head throbs. Surviving the Games—living—doesn't come without a price, does it?

When Asami comes to check on me, she doesn't ask what's wrong or why I've been crying. She just helps me out of the bath, gives me a fresh towel, and leads me to my new home.

I'm too drained to do anything but sleep the rest of the day.

* * *

I wake somewhere between dawn and twilight. Everyone is still asleep. I see several uniformed men and women pacing by the entrance, but they don't pay me much attention. Pakku isn't too far down from me, and I move quietly and duck into his tent first. A healer sits at his side, straightening the bandages on his shoulder, and immediately I feel a rush of guilt. This should be me.

"I can watch him," I tell her.

"I do not mind, child," says the woman. "It is the least I can do."

"If I get some water, I might be able to heal him."

"It is rest he needs now," she says, a raspy quality to her voice. Her brown hair is streaked with grey, but her green eyes are bright with life. "The body is it's own best healer. We gave him and the prince a sleeping draft, but he should wake in a day or two days' time." She pats the stool next to her. "But I would not mind a bit of company."

I take a seat, the warmth of her undeniably inviting. "Were you a healer before Thirteen was evacuated?"

"I was transferred here from Province 6, and I was a herbalist of sorts," she says, then her lips turn down into a frown. "The plants are dying now. There is only so much we can do with our limited resources. My garden grows smaller every day, just as our people."

"You have a garden? I'd like to see it."

"Do you study the art, child?" she asks, looking hopeful.

"No," I admit, "but I want to help and I can learn. Where's the sense in being free if you can't live?"

Asami said there were no more Bacui berries, which means no more cure. There's already so much death hanging in the air. I can't stand the thought of waiting around to catch the Red Death with no sight of a cure in the distance.

The woman looks at me with sad eyes. "You are a kind thing, for someone who has suffered such horrors. I am truly sorry for your losses."

I blink in surprise, my throat tightening. "Thank you," I manage to say, and I mean it. "Were you the one that discovered the Bacui berries?"

"Oh no, that is Jin," says the woman. She smiles fondly at the name. "My name is Riya. Jin has…suffered like you. But she is a brilliant little thing, and just as wildly delicate as the flowers she dissects. She never leaves the garden."

Remembering Asami's story, I say "She got sick, didn't she? And then she found the cure?"

"A brilliant little thing," Riya says again.

"Can she show me what the Bacui berries look like?" If I have a vivid picture, maybe I can find them.

Riya smiles.

Soon after, I head to the garden with Bowen. Riya told me she'd take me there in the afternoon, but I don't want to wait. Toph yelled at me and threw a pillow at my face so I'd leave her alone, so I decided _that_ angry bear needed to stay in her cave. Bowen was my second choice and I was not having no for an answer. He wasn't too happy when I dragged him out of bed, but after the way Riya talked about Jin, I have to admit I'm a little wary of meeting her now.

She wasn't the only one, either. When I asked one of the guards how to get to the garden, the man shook his head and said he'd stay away and muttered that the young girl is mad. All Riya said was to tread carefully and if Jin slips into her own little world, let her. Supposedly, she's harmless and sweet, an innocent and brilliant daughter of an equally brilliant professor.

So, you can imagine my surprise when Bowen and I walk into the garden and Jin takes one look at us, grabs a glass vase from a nearby work bench, and charges at Bowen, the vase tight in her hands, ready to knock his head off.

I lurch out of the way in surprise. Bowen sidesteps her attack and easily overpowers her, the vase shattering on the floor. But that doesn't stop her from screaming. And she screams _loud_.

Bowen freezes and let's go, glancing at me in alarm. Still screaming, Jin reaches into a nearby flower pot and buries her hand inside, pulling out a handful of dirt. She throws it at Bowen, then another and another, coating him in earth.

"Hey, stop it!" he yells, but it only fuels her more and next she goes for a glass vial. Before she can do more damage, and before Bowen loses his temper and destroys the entire room, I throw myself into the middle. The vial smashes against my shoulder.

"Get out!" I yell at Bowen, hissing from the pain. "Just wait outside!"

He looks at me in bewilderment and fury, completely disshelved and covered in dirt. If my shoulder wasn't throbbing so badly I might laugh, but instead I fling open the door and shove him out with all my strength. The battle cry behind me is the only warning I get, and I turn and move out of the way just in time as a flower pot crashes into the door.

"He's gone!" I assure her quickly, holding up my hands. Blood drips down my arm from the pot, but my adrenaline is rushing too quickly for me to pay much attention to it. "He's gone, I promise!"

Jin looks wildly around, armed with a glass bottle in one hand and an arrow—where did _that_ come from?—in the other.

"Please put those down," I say, speaking quietly and slowly, as if I'm trying not to frighten a rabid animal. "I just want to talk to you."

_Harmless, huh Riya?_ No wonder she urged me to wait for her.

Jin's arms drop, and the book and arrow clatter to the ground. She runs a hand through the front of her bangs, muttering something under her breath. Then she walks to one of the benches, sits down, and completely ignores me as she buries herself in her work.

I stand here a moment, shell shocked. When I turn to the quiet tapping sound behind me, Bowen's face peeks through the small glass window of the door. I wave him away angrily. Something about him is obviously very upsetting to her, and I have no idea how to approach that.

_Stop peeking_, I mouth at him. He wordlessly argues back, but I have no idea what he's saying. _Just wait_, I mouth, and turn my back to him.

Slowly, I make my way through the room, careful not to bump into anything or make too much noise. The garden is the only room in the factory I've seen that has windows, allowing the natural sunlight to leak through. There are several long workbenches scattered with stacks of papers, glass vials, bottles, potted plants and flowers, and steaming liquids. Vines twist their way around the walls and huge plants dangle from the ceiling. It looks like a mad professor's laboratory. Maybe it is.

When I get closer, I notice twigs and bits of leaves poke out of Jin's ratty, braided hair. Her uniform is spotted with dirt, and there are ink stains across the back of her pale hands. A wild, delicate flower was a good description. Hunched over the table, she stabs a large black bug with a needle, pinning it down. Then she takes a small dropper and sucks up the juice. She adds the drops slowly to a vile filled with yellow liquid.

Keeping my gaze fixed on the needle, I slide into the stool next to her, careful to keep my distance. I watch, fascinated, as she works. Jin pays me no attention as she scribbles furiously on her papers or when she dissects insects and flowers. Sometimes she jerks out of her seat so fast it makes me jump, only to run to the cabinet to grab some ingredients or pace in the aisles, muttering under her breath. Other times she's completely silent for so long that I itch to make a noise to fill in the silence. The only thing she says to me is "Don't touch!" when I reach to examine a vial that looks like blood. So I don't.

I don't know how much time passes before I decide to try to talk to her. The smile she made after reading something from her papers encourages me. Or maybe she was smiling because her latest victim made a crunching sound when the needle shoved it's way through it's stomach. I try not to think about it too much.

"My name's Katara," I say, and to my surprise, my own voice sounds weak. I clear my throat. "I'm new here."

Jin says nothing. I've prepared for this, so I try again. "Riya tells me you're brilliant."

The name catches her attention. Jin stills, her hand pausing in the act of writing. "Jasmine," she says suddenly. "Jasmine and white jade." She nods to herself and goes back to her writing.

"Can I ask what you're making?"

"Your blood is red."

I blink at her, so caught by surprise that before I can stop myself, I say, "So is yours."

She turns to look at me then. Her lashes are jet black and so, so long, her eyes bright and green. I want to smile at the dirt smudged across her cheek and the flower tucked behind her ear. "But I am not bleeding," she says, as if that conquers my logic.

I don't know what to say to that, so I say nothing. She gets up and walks over to the cabinet. After rummaging around, she returns with a jar filled with a creamy substance. She sits down and holds it a moment, then places it on the table and slides it to me.

"Is this for my shoulder?" I ask. _You know, the pain _you_ inflicted on me?_ I add a little bitterly in my head.

Jin nods. "It will mend you."

"No, it won't," I say quietly. "Not really."

She looks back at me. "My name is Jin and I don't have a father or a sister today," she says. Her words are anything but happy, but she still smiles. No teeth, but a small, soft, genuine smile.

"My name is Katara and I don't have a brother today either," I tell her. It hurts to say it, nearly chokes in my throat, but when Jin takes the flower from her ear and places it behind mine, I feel a little less broken.

"What are you working on?"

She's hesitant at first, but once she starts talking, she's like a tornado. Jin hands me things, shows me drawings that are extremely detailed, uses my hands as two extra ones for herself, and rattles on about plants, herbs, and a number of medical terms I'm completely unfamiliar with. I do my best to keep up, hoping to learn something, but she often zones out or forgets I'm here. She has a strange habit of constantly moving her finger against the wood, like she's writing something. I don't even think she realizes she does it.

To my surprise, Bowen is waiting for me outside the door when I emerge sometime later. He's sitting on the ground, his arm propped up on a raised knee. I bend down, half expecting him to be asleep, but he's staring straight ahead.

"Hey," I ask in alarm, and reach out to touch his arm. "You okay?"

He just keeps staring, looking deep in thought and completely mystified. Finally he says, "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"I saw the way she tried to _attack_ you," I say. "What are you talking about?"

"She _hated_ me." He sounds so utterly confused by this that I don't know whether to laugh at him or give him a sympathy pat on the back. It's when he adds, "I don't get it" that I do laugh.

"You can't win every woman's heart, Bowen."

"No, it's not like that," he says. "It's like…like she saw a monster."

I frown at that, but I can't erase the sound of her screaming. "Maybe you remind her of someone who frightened her," I tell him.

"Maybe." He doesn't sound convinced, but after a moment he gets to his feet and dusts off the remaining dirt from his clothes. "Did you get the picture?"

"No," I admit regretfully. "I'll ask her tomorrow. Today was eventful enough. Did you wait here all this time?"

"It wasn't that long," he says with a shrug. "Besides, you and I have a date." I give him a look that says _I don't think so_ and he laughs. "Yesterday Asami asked me if we wanted to have a look around Thirteen. I accepted her invitation for us."

"You know, it's not really a date if it's three people," I point out.

Bowen places an arm around my shoulders, which thankfully does feel better thanks for Jin. "My sweet, innocent little Kat, those are the _only_ dates I am interested in."

I jerk away and elbow him in the side, but we're both laughing as we descend the metal stairs and head toward the cafeteria for some lunch.

Asami is waiting for us by one of the tables, prompt as ever. Toph is here too, looking as grumpy as ever. Bowen slips into the kitchen to grab us something to eat, but I suspect he also wants to check on his mom.

I approach the table and grin at Toph. "Good morning, sunshine," I say brightly, taking a seat next to her.

She groans. "Okay, you are _way_ too positive for the morning."

"It's the afternoon, Toph," Asami points out.

"Whatever. Where's my food?"

Asami ignores her and hands me a freshly washed uniform and a mask. My new identity. "You'll need these for your job today," she says.

"Job?" I ask. Bowen failed to mention that.

"There's time for training and learning, but all of us are assigned to different duties so we can pull our own weight around here." Asami throws a glare at Toph and adds, "Well, _some_ of us do."

"Hey, I pull my own weight," Toph defends.

Asami gives her a look. "You do whatever you feel like doing."

"Who died and made you in charge of handing out duties anyway?" Toph snaps. "I get stuck cleaning bathhouses while _you_ get to work on weapons all day? I don't think so, Princess."

"It's a rotation," says Asami, shockingly calm despite the clear growing annoyance behind her tone. "You might clean today, but tomorrow you'll be in the kitchen or doing laundry."

"Do I look like a housewife to you?"

"No, you look like a bratty child—"

"Okay, enough," I say, standing from my seat to block out Asami's view of Toph. "Tell me what to do."

She takes a deep breath and focuses her attention on me. "You and Bowen both survived the Games. You know how to hunt and track. We're very limited on food supplies, and we don't know where the animals might have migrated to. You two are experts and we need meat for our strength."

I wouldn't call myself an expert, maybe my dad or Sokka, but I do have experience. And at least I'll get to see the sun. A thought suddenly occurs to me and I smile.

"I want to be there when you tell Zuko what _his_ responsibilities are."

"He's our prince," says Asami, as if that explains everything. "I wouldn't ask him to do such a thing."

I grumble snatch the uniform and mask. "Can I check on him before I go?"

Asami smiles. "Katara, this isn't a prison. You can see him, and Pakku, as freely as you like. You don't have to ask."

_Oh, right_, I think lamely.

"I know it's new for you," she goes on. "We're just trying to survive and rebuild here."

_Is that what you're doing when you're building weapons?_ I want to say. Instead I say, "Is that all you're doing?"

She shrugs a delicate shoulder. "For now."

This might be a former weapon's of mass destruction province, but that doesn't change the facts that she'd be a fool to ignore. "The Capital has too many Guards," I admit resentfully.

"It doesn't take an army to win a war," she says with surprising fierceness.

With that final note, she leaves me and Toph, who yells at her, "I'm still waiting for my food!"

"Get it yourself!" Asami shouts back.

"You know, she's really a piece of work," says Toph with disgust. "She nags all the time and _schedule this, schedule that_. She's like a mom. And you're here now, so that makes two of you."

"Hey!" I shout.

Toph shrugs. "What?"

"You called her a mom—_and_ you called me a mom!"

"Well yeah," Toph says, like it's annoyingly obvious. "I was around you long enough to figure that out about you." She gives a haughty sigh and slams her head against the table. "I'm so tired and hungry. Won't you get me something to eat? I'm blind—take care of me, _mom_."

"Don't play that with me. You're _lazy_," I correct. "I bet you came from a rich family, didn't you?"

"Define rich."

I laugh. "I knew it." She's quiet after that, and the silence forces me to think of my dad, and I immediately shove away the guilt that comes with it. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. About a month. I hid out in Four for a while first. Once I figured out we weren't on an island, I knew I'd run into an Earth province eventually. The funny thing is that this province is actually the closest to the arena."

"Really?" I ask in surprise. I don't know how I feel about that. "How close?"

"Far enough they aren't worried about the Red Death spreading that far. It's way north of here. I went way out of my way, thinking Thirteen was near Six. Took me months just to find my way back. When I got to Four, I mostly stayed underground. There were Guards _everywhere_.

"Probably due to the proximity of the arena," I say, still shocked at how far Toph had to walk.

"I didn't feel bad at all when I stole from them," she says with a smug smile.

"Toph!" I scold. "You shouldn't steal. Not even from them."

"Stealing, trading, borrowing, what's the difference?"

"Um, there's actually a huge difference."

"I don't think you thought so high and mighty in the arena."

I swallow hard. "We aren't in the arena anymore, Toph."

"Feels like it sometimes, doesn't it?" she says quietly. Silence falls between us, both of us lost in our own nightmares. Then after a moment she adds, "He was supposed to come with me."

"Who?" I ask.

"Matsu. His father was part of the uprising in Eight. He told him about Thirteen. He's the one who told me. I don't even know why."

"I'm sorry," I offer, feeling even worse since I learned that Zuko was the one to kill him. I don't know if Toph knows. Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't care who did it, only that he died. I don't know and I don't want to bring it up. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know you made it here."

"My parents sure wouldn't be."

I run a hand through my hair and pull out Jin's flower. The petals are a bright pink with dark purple near the center. Keeping my eyes focused on them, I ask, "Do you miss them?"

"I miss the idea of them."

I look up. "What do you mean?"

"They were better businessmen than parents," she says with a shrug. "They thought I was helpless because I was blind, and they tried to control me like they did their company. You know I was actually happy to go to the Games? I knew there was a chance I would die, but at least I wasn't trapped anymore."

Trapped. I know the feeling.

"I miss my dad." I pull my knees up to my chest. "I can't stand thinking about what they might be doing to him. It was selfish to leave, but it would have been even more selfish to stay."

It's a hard lesson, but I've learned you can't let one person stop you from saving thousands of others if you have the chance to, no matter how much you love them. Maybe it's a fool's dream, but I can't help but believe the White Lotus has a plan.

I change into my new uniform after I get a bite to eat. Underneath, I wrap some bandages around my shoulder. Jin's salve seems to have worked, but it's still a little sore and I don't want my uniform rubbing against it.

The top and bottoms are a dark gray-green, with burgundy padding built into the elbows, forearms and thighs. Around my neck is a soft, also burgundy material that will keep me warm and help cover the bottom of my mask. The pants tuck into high boots, and golden buttons and a black belt embroider my jacket and waist. I long for the comfort of arctic blues, but it's comfortable enough at least.

I carry my mask in hand as I leave my tent, deciding to check on Zuko again before I meet Bowen. I already popped in earlier this morning, but it doesn't hurt to check again, right? I know he's probably still sleeping due to the sleeping draft, but I just need to see him breathing.

I flip back the flap of the tent and halt in surprise when I see that Zuko is awake. And he is not alone. When the visitor turns around, I realize they are not a healer. My heart skips a beat and a strong wave of protectiveness washes over me. I'm about to tell him to leave Zuko alone, to explain himself and answer every question I've had since I got here yesterday. But I do none of those things. Because then Amun Ra pulls off the mask, and he is in fact not a he.

He is a _she_.

I don't have to know her name to know who she is, because the resemblance is undeniable. It just takes me a minute to wrap my head around it. I'm too stunned to do anything but stare.

_Amun Ra is Zuko's mom._

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnd we finally know who Amun Ra is! Big backstory to come next chapter. :) And for those wondering, yes this is Jin from ATLA. Since we saw so little of her in canon, I sort of used Prim, Annie, and her canon personality to adapt her character. More backstory on her as well. Anyway, thank you for reading. :)

Edited: 3/24/14

Review Responses

**irishauthor94: "Brilliant, simply brilliant, i've been waiting for the reveal for some time, but you placed it perfectly."** - Thank you so much! I always thought Toph would make her first appearance in The Rise of One, but it just didn't work. It's been really hard not being able to tell everyone she made it, lol. So glad I was finally able to reveal that.

**"regardless, my prejudice was completely and utterly wrong, so far this has been my absolute favourite story on this site, THANK YOU for doing this concept justice, i'm in the middle of planning my own attempt at an ATLA games story, but i don't think i'll ever overshadow this, from page one you've had me by the short hairs. this story has shocked and inspired me in equal measure, and i hope it will continue to do so."** - Your review (and from previous stories) honestly were wonderful to read and I thank you for your feedback and positive response. I wish you the best of luck with your story! I'll have to check it out. :D

**SkittleDee: "I actually made an account so I could specifically tell you that I love this series."** - Wow thank you so much!

**"Are you going to include other characters from LOK?"** - At the moment, I don't plan on adding any more LOK right now because there is no need for them, but I don't want to rule that out entirely because things can always change. Originally I had no intention of adding any characters from LOK, until I started mapping out Province 13 and realized Republic City is perfect for that. And with 13 being the weapons of mass destruction province, it made sense to me to include Hiroshi and therefore also Asami. I wouldn't have added them at all if they weren't relevant to the plot.

**InItToWinIt: "I am so impressed with how far this story has come. The plot is so good that the lack of Zuko-Katara interaction is barely noticed - except for when you do have them I fangirl over it for days!"** - Hehe thank you! As I was writing The Rise of One, I started to realize there would be less interactions between Zuko and Katara. I can say that changes in this story. :)

**Familia8: "Don't be forgotten. stay the best we support your creativity love Familia8:)"** - Aw thank you dear! Your review was very sweet. *hugs you* Thanks for reading and being patient!

parodized: "I had these feeling that I only get when I read a legit novel. I cried. I squealed. I yelled. I screamed." - Wow thank you! My goal with TBG was to really bring out all sorts of emotions, so I'm glad to hear you were able to connect emotionally like that. :) (Also, I'm VERY impressed you read both stories in a day! lol)

**Placidwickedness: " I hope this one will focus a tad bit more on the complicated relationship between Zuko and Katara since they didn't have much alone time in TRoO."** - Yes, for sure. There is much more interactions in this story than there was in The Rise of One. Poor things just never have much time. :P

**ChosetoWrite: "Now how did you come up with the characters of Rox and Bowen's mom?"** - Rox was loosely inspired by Aunt Wu, but she's mainly inspired by something spoilery, lol. I'm afraid I can't reveal that yet! As for Mica, Bowen's mom, her personality is loosely inspired by Annie. But her backstory is kind of a spoiler, so you'll have to wait for that too, lol.

**Guest: "I read TBH and TRoO twice! I also made my brother read it! (I think he's halfway through TBG and thoroughly enjoying it!)"** - That's awesome! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. :)

**Just wondering: "About how often do you update?"** - Usually twice a month, though lately it's been more like once since I've been so busy. Hoping to get back on track with twice a month or more. :)

**Starryo0: "If Zuko can shoot lightning, Katara should be able to hold her own in her own element, consistently and knowingly...ah well, all's well that ends well, and if they end up together well then I can't complain much lol**" - Haha! That's actually one of the biggest differences in canon and TBG. In canon, Katara had no training, but she was able to freely experiment at home. In this story, she has lived her entire life forbidden to bend anything but basic movements. She's grown up under the control of the Capital, with Guards constantly enforcing the law. If she were to do any sort of offensive attack bending, she'd be severely punished. She does struggle at first in canon, but once she has some weeks or maybe even a few months with Pakku at the North Pole, she becomes a master. Here, she never got even close to that amount of time to train. Truthfully, she just hasn't had the TIME to become a master yet. Only firebenders grow up being taught how to fight, which is why they usually win.

**Guest: "Also I was wondering, does/will any character in this story is/be loosely-based off of Plutarch?"** - Ya know, I haven't read enough of Mockingjay to even grasp his character, lol. And I don't really remember him much from CF. So I'd have to say that intentionally, no. :P

**coolcari: "Bowen...all we need is something with sugar cubes"** - The sugar cubes will be making an appearance, don't you worry, haha.

**Onyxx: "just want you to know that you have an avid reader here in Bermuda! Love love love your work! I've been here since the first one and I'll stay till the very end. :)"** - *hugs you fiercely* Aw thank you dear! You know, I've never been to Bermuda, but I'd love to go there someday. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this crazy ride.

**balai: "I know that since the medicine in the world of ATLA isn't really as advanced as ours that they really don't have diagnoses, but if it could be categorized, what disease if any would you say that Bowen's mother (Mica, I think is her name) has?"** - You know, I'm not sure. When I was writing her, I just imagined a frail woman who was frightened and forgetful, who clung to the comfort of the son she no longer remembers, who lived in her own world and was so traumatized by what she saw happen to her son that she never recovered fully from it. Even though I know Alzheimer's has to do with losing memory, I truly don't know enough about it to say that's what Mica has. In my mind, Mica has a combination of things.

**spongetine013: "Is the Phoneix Queen a parallel to the Phoneix King at the end of A:TLA or a completely different meaning that just happens to be a coincidence?"** - It is a parallel to that, yes, and also to something else. :)

**akl: "Was the red plague inspired by the medival plague?"** - I wish I could say yes, but it's actually inspired by a person. :P

**allicaeu: "I kind of ship Asami with Bowen already."** - Understandable. Bowen is very shippable. :)

**TophHitsugaya: "OMG it's like midnight where I am and my brother came into my room and said this was posted."** - I have been astounded with how many people have told me they read my stories with their brother. I think that's so awesome. :)

**Aaliyah92: "I never got into watching Legend of Korra, is there anything important from that series that I should know in relation to your story?"** - Hm, well I don't think you need to have watched LOK, but those who did will see where the two tie together and some parallels. The funny thing is that there's something I had planned awhile ago, and then something similar happened in LOK and I just like HAH go figure. :P LOK definitely helped with some important plotlines in this story, but it isn't required to have seen it so no worries!


End file.
